


The Christmas Bonus

by HeartQueen14



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/M, Modern AU, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartQueen14/pseuds/HeartQueen14
Summary: Jackie The Blade gives his girlfriend, Ashi a very special Christmas gift in an unexcepted place. (Rated M for sexual content)





	The Christmas Bonus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashihime (snuberr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuberr/gifts).



**_A/N: This was my Secret Santa gift to_   _stenshin_ _from our Secret Santa exchange in Discord. I'm hoping to try writing more stories like this in this year since I'll have enough time to write. I also like to give a thank you to technotreegrass for her help and suggestion for the plot. Happy New Year!_**

* * *

"Jackie...We…we shouldn't be doing this…not in here.." Ashi quietly breathed out while her eyelids were pressed tightly as her lower lip stuck between her teeth. Her head remained pressed hard against the wall, creating an even bigger mess for her hairstyle with each following…

"Ah..." a low hiss escaped her throat, her fingers twisted and pulled at the pinstripe material of his suit jacket's collar as she felt him entering her again and once more. She cried out softly with head jerked back against the velvet curtains.

Taking a breath from his groans, Jackie chuckled quietly against her neck as his mouth pressed soft kisses on it.

She tried to be angered and annoyed by his smugness but was too deep in pleasure to even care.

His hand slowly traced up and down her smooth, bare thigh that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He moved his head up to kiss her lips with slow, intense passion. She found herself kissing him back as she pulled the pin on his topknot, freeing his long, strands and framing his handsome face.

"I do not see any problem with this, my love," Jackie said huskily, moving a hand from her waist to cradle her cheek, gradually deepening their kiss before pulling away again as he looked at her with darkened eyes and a sly smirk. "We had done this many of times before, remember?"

Ashi rolled her eyes at his choice of words. "Like having sex before makes this any better!" she said before feeling herself losing her voice to moans as he moved into her with another deep thrust.

"Makes what any better exactly?" he asked with false innocence, smiling as if he hasn't got a single clue on what she was talking about or what they were doing.

A deep blush spread across Ashi's face, she narrowed her eyes with a sullen pout (that Jackie finds cute) when she knew all too well that he was acting clueless. Her pout soon turned into a sly, sultry smile, which gave Jackie a wolfish grin on his lips as he knew she was secretly enjoying this as well.

"You know what I'm talking about, Jackie," she muttered silently, "We can't be doing this in here." She hoped that he was catching her drift, but all he did was reached his hand behind her backside and the other on her back, pressing her closer against his body and burying himself deeper inside her.

He smirked at her astonished moan and leaned into her left ear. "Why not?" he whispered playfully, staring at her with darkened, half-lidded eyes.

A heavy sigh left her. "Ja-" she spoke, only to have a gasp escaped from her throat and her eyes widened when she heard the sounds of footsteps coming in their direction. Her face burned with the embarrassment and fear of being caught in the middle of an act like this. She threw Jackie a panicked look but grew confused when she noticed a relaxed grin on his lips. She could only exclaim in surprise as she felt his grip tightened around her waist and moved them to the window.

"Jackie?"

One of Jackie's hands grabbed hold of the curtain's edges and pulled the drapes over their bodies, effectively hiding them from the view.

"Jackie, what are you-"

"Shhh," he shushed her, placing a finger on her lips while doing so. They both remained silent as they heard the door opened.

A stout, well-dressed man with a pencil-style mustache and an obvious combover skeptically peered into the room, puffing his cigarette for any source of noise he heard from outside. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he shrugged and closed the door behind him as he left. At that very moment, Ashi realized that he had secretly planned this entire thing out, how they could get away with having shameless sex in the middle of her office Christmas party in her boss, Mr. Costello's office.

Seeing the understanding on her face, Jackie couldn't help but grin. "See, my love..," he mumbled, resting the bridge of his nose against hers as he looked into her eyes hungrily as ever. "We can do this all night long."

With that, his hands moved to her shoulders where he slid down dress straps from her arms before unzipping. Her dress begins to slip from her form, leaving her practically naked, something that would've embarrassed her if it wasn't for the way he was making her feel right now.

Wanting to come back to her senses and have some decency, she shot him a pointed look. "Even if we do get away with it, it's still wrong… and I could get in serious trouble or worse fired from my job here." Ashi pointed out with worry.

Jackie sensed her concern and gave her a small, reassured look in his eyes and smile, as well as a kiss. "There's no need to worry about that, Ashi. I'll take care of everything afterward," he assured her, placing sweet kisses on her neck in an attempt to relax her.

"Mmmmmh...But why couldn't you have just wait until we got home?!" She mumbled, exasperated. "Somebody eventually is going to wonder where we are and come look for u-Aaahh!"

Another thrust silenced her, she bit back a moan of delight. She realized that Jackie wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Well, you know me Ashi…" he drawled while his right-hand trailed down her thigh and his eyes darkened with a sly smirk. "I'm not much of a patient man. Plus think of this as the Christmas bonus you didn't get from your boss."  _which I will have a talk to him about when I pay him a little visit tonight._

Ashi frowned a bit. "Don't remind me." For a whole month, she had worked long, countless hours with a couple of overtime to earn a Christmas bonus from only for him to give it to another employee. She also rolled her eyes at his statement of impatience. "And your patience is a bit of an understatement."

Hearing her comment, he paused for a moment, giving her a familiar expression that sent chills down her spine before he thrust into her even harder and deeper. Melting in this ecstasy of pleasure, she threw her head back and gasped while her toes curled up against his waist and her nails dug deeper into his shoulders.

Her soft, breathless moans made his smirk grew wider as he leaned against her neck, planting little kisses. "You were saying, my love?" he asked, cockily.

As she lifted her head up, Ashi stared him with an expression which Jackie couldn't understand but also couldn't help but feel worried that he upset her. "I'm sorry, Ashi," he said, concerned. " Is this too embarrassing to do? We can stop if you-"

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence as Ashi wrapped his neck and pulled him closer to her, sealing her lips onto his. Jackie was surprised for a moment before relaxing and returning the kiss with equal passion.

When the kiss came to an end, he looked at her with deep, lustful eyes. "Was that kiss supposed to shut me up?" he asked. "Or for something else?"

Ashi gave him a seductive smile and half-lidded eyes, telling him exactly what it meant. "Does it really matter?"

Jackie smiled as he pulled her into another loving kiss. "Merry Christmas, Ashi." he breathed to her. Ashi smiled underneath their kiss as she murmured.

"Merry Christmas, Jackie."

* * *

**_The End._ **


End file.
